


Positions

by LeilahMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Less Plot Than Planned, Porn with some plot, Public Sex, Pumpkin Spice Fic Fest, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon
Summary: ---Posted for the Pumpkin Spice Fest 2020---The first night of Hermione and Draco's romantic weekend doesn't entirely go to plan, but they manage to make the most of it.---The title for this work comes from ‘Positions’ by Ariana Grande---
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139
Collections: Pumpkin Spice Fic Fest





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PSpiceFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PSpiceFicFest) collection. 



> **Posted for the Pumpkin Spice Fest 2020**
> 
> Prompts: Log Cabin and Oversized Jumper

Hermione gazed around the **log cabin** in awe, it was perfect. Dark brown oak beams adorned the ceiling and, along one of the walls, a floor length window overlooked a vast burnt orange forest. She brushed her fingers gently across the back of a large sofa, admiring the golden glow cast across the room by the fading sun. Draco smiled at her, adoration on his face, as she took in her surroundings.

It had been Pansy who suggested he and Hermione stay at the Parkinson cabin for their weekend away, and it made Draco suspicious that she asked for nothing in return. If Hermione hadn’t insisted that it would be rude to refuse the offer, he would have made arrangements elsewhere. It was their anniversary and he had something special planned; something that did not involve Pansy or the other two unscrupulous Slytherins they called friends.

Eventually Hermione turned to face him and, biting her bottom lip, murmured, “so, where’s this ravishing you promised me?”

A low groan rumbled in his throat as she slowly began removing her outer layers. He pushed her down onto the sofa, tearing at the rest of her clothes as he lay astride her. Cupping her chin with his hand, he peppered her face with tiny kisses before claiming her lips, swallowing the sound of his name as she moaned into his mouth.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed.

She groaned as his lips kissed and sucked a trail from her throat, down her torso, lingering at the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs, allowing him access to her core, and gasped as he licked slowly along her wet slit. His tongue brushed her clit and she clenched her thighs, holding his head in place.

The heat in Hermione’s stomach coiled steadily tighter, until she heard the sudden unmistakable sound of crackling green flames.

Draco lifted his head and growled between her legs, “it’s them, isn’t it?”

She grimaced, reaching reluctantly for her clothes, “you wondered whether something like this might happen.”

“So fucking annoying.”

Pulling a sweatshirt over her head she whispered, “you’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

“Oh, I will, Granger.”

Draco’s gaze caught on the attire she now wore, and his eyes darkened. She had accidently picked up his **oversized sweater** rather than her own top. He rubbed the edge of the emerald Quidditch jumper between his fingers, tracing Hermione’s shape beneath the material. It was long enough that the hem fell to her mid-thigh.

“Don’t put anything else on,” he growled, the sight of his surname emblazoned across her back made his cock impossibly harder.

Hermione didn’t have time to respond before their intruders hurtled into the room.

“Malfoy and Granger!” Theo yelled, clearly inebriated. “The picture of domestic bliss.”

Two more of their friends stumbled in: Pansy shrilling, “what a _surprise_ to see you two here,” as Blaise asked, “come here often?”

They collapsed together onto the wooden floor, laughing hysterically.

Draco grumbled something intelligible under his breath.

“And what made you decide to visit the cabin on this _particular_ evening?” Hermione asked, glowering at Pansy.

“We missed you!” Theo moaned dramatically, still lying face up.

“You two never spend any time with us anymore,” Pansy lamented. “What else is a woman do to?”

Hermione huffed, frustrated that their time together had been cut short, and walked to the kitchen. Draco followed closely behind her.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked, wrapping himself around her body.

She frowned over her shoulder, “I’m fine, it’s just not quite how I’d pictured our first night here would go.”

Draco brushed his hand along the underside of her breast and relished in her gasp, “like I said, I’ll make it up to you.”

Flushing, she reached for the bowls in front of her and carried them into the living room. “I’ve got snacks,” she said, giving the group a falsely bright smile. “And, as we’re all here, let’s watch a film.”

Theo and Blaise stared at her incredulously as Pansy asked, “what?”

Draco filled the silence, “they’ve never seen one.”

“You – you what?” Hermione gaped. These were educated people, how had they never seen a film before?

He shrugged, “they might need an explanation, Granger.”

“Right, well, although Muggles don’t have photographs that can move, they do have technology which allows them to watch longer moving stories.”

Theo nodded sagely, but it was clear that he had no idea what was going on. Pansy and Blaise continued to look bewildered.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively, aware that her description was a little lacklustre. “You’ll find out in a moment anyway.”

She hadn’t deliberately brought any DVDs with her, but a selection of entertainment options were always readily available in her beaded handbag. Draco often laughed at her incessant need to be prepared for _any_ situation, but it was proving very useful this evening.

After a moment’s consideration, Hermione chose ‘Star Wars: A New Hope’. She was keen to hear what the others made of spaceships and lightsabers. It also meant she could watch the film without anyone commenting on her preferred viewing order.

Once she had set everything up, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise took seats on the large sofa whilst Draco pulled Hermione into his lap on the other smaller one. The Quidditch jumper rode up her thighs as she sat and, to preserve her modesty, she laid a blanket over her legs. Draco wound his arms around her until their bodies pressed closely together.

“Right,” Blaise stated, “start it then, Granger.”

She gave him a mock salute and, shifting forwards for the remote, pressed ‘play’ before leaning into the solid chest behind her. As the film began, Hermione noticed that the change in position had widened her legs; her heat pressing more forcefully into Draco’s.

His hand grazed her ribs and drifted towards her thighs, only then realising how high his jumper had ridden up. She gasped as his cock twitched beneath her.

Checking that Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were firmly enraptured by the film, Draco pushed her underwear to the side and gently slipped one finger inside of her. Hermione bucked against him, barely managing to disguise the movement.

Draco leant forward, pumping teasingly in and out, and whispered in her ear, “you’re still so fucking wet, love.”

Fingers slick with her wetness, he was rock hard beneath her and almost groaned out loud as Hermione rolled her hips. She shuddered above him as he circled her clit with his thumb; their hearts pounding in tandem.

His cock was throbbing with need and, when Hermione shifted her weight, his breath hitched. She slid one hand behind her, carefully unzipping his trousers and pulling his length free.

He glanced surreptitiously to his left again; Pansy and Blaise were still staring at the screen in amazement, whilst Theo appeared to have fallen asleep.

Moving slowly, Hermione spread her legs further and tilted her hips until Draco slipped inside her. He clenched his jaw tightly, trying to refrain from groaning out loud.

Pansy looked over at them briefly, eyes glazed from alcohol consumption, before returning her attention to the screen. “I wish our wands could glow like those light sticks they have,” she muttered, glaring irritably at her own wand, as though it were personally at fault.

Hermione could barely concentrate, the feeling of fullness too overwhelming, and made a noncommittal sound in response.

Draco dug his fingers into Hermione’s thighs, she kept subtly shifting on his lap, and the small movements were almost too much to bear. She was so tight around him, his cock pulsed and he needed to flip them over and fuck into her, burying himself to the hilt.

Each time he began to soften, as he got used to being inside her, Hermione would squeeze her inner walls around him; never giving him a moment to relax. “Minx,” he muttered into her hair.

When the film finally came to an end, Draco breathed heavily. “Right,” he ground out, “you lot need to leave.”

Blaise grinned tiredly, “why’s that then?”

“This is a _series_ , Draco,” Pansy berated. “We have to keep going!”

The witch above him squirmed and Draco had had enough. “Granger and I have plans,” he said, lifting her into the air. She was still impaled on him as her legs wrapped around his waist. The blanket continued to hide their modesty.

With no thought as to whether their friends had actually left, Draco carried her into their room and threw her onto the bed. Pushing her legs roughly apart, a low groan tore from his throat as he sheathed himself deep inside her. She let out a strangled cry, gripping him closely to her.

“That was too fucking much,” he groaned, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust.

Hermione’s back arched and her hard nipples brushed against him. He rolled them over so her legs straddled his and, positioning her hands on his chest, she began bouncing on him, breasts heaving gloriously.

“Draco, _oh_ – oh God,” she gasped, bringing one hand down to circle her clit.

He tightened his grip on her hips, shuddering with pleasure as he watched himself disappear inside of her again and again; the feel of her slick walls threatening to send him over the edge.

“Come for me, Granger,” he growled.

Hermione looked beautiful as she cried out, her wild hair framing a spectacularly flushed face. Orgasm slamming into her, she convulsed around his cock which still thrust rapidly into her. He gasped as she collapsed against him and, pulling her down for the final time, he shattered, coming apart deep inside her body.

They lay joined together for a long time, their shallow breathing gradually becoming more even. Draco tangled his fingers into her hair, kissing her deeply.

Eventually, Hermione slipped off him and curled into his side. As she lay relaxed and sated, Draco slid one hand out of the bed and reached to check that the small ring box was still hidden in his bedside table.


End file.
